


Shades of Peter

by Andarius



Category: werewolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andarius/pseuds/Andarius
Summary: Sequel to Shades of Winter.Mates exist. Magick Stiles. Alpha Peter. Good Peter.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 1





	1. House on the Range

**8:45 pm  
** **May 1st, 2011**

Stiles stands about a hundred yards from the Ancient's front door. Zerk is curled around the back of his neck with his tail lazily twitching as he purrs.

The monstrous Alpha form of Peter is standing at his side, growling at the scent of an unknown magick user nearby. He looks back and forth from Stiles to the cabin for clues as to whether this is a friend or foe of his mate. He relaxes minutely as he sees that Stiles isn't coiled for battle.

Stiles is tired and relaxed and ... exhausted from the battle with the Alpha pack.

Peter howls to announce their presence.

****

Stiles lays his hand on the beast's shoulder and says, "easy, Peter. This is my friend. He won't hurt us. I'm tired and need to rest. I also need to figure out what to do about you. No attacking without my permission." He puts steel in his voice as he commands, "understand."

Zerk snorts. "That brute doesn't understand anything more than any feral dog would. He knows the tone and your name and his name. You need to get his human half back in charge so he can understand you."

Peter whines before leaning his large head into Stiles' palm. He whines for Stiles to lean on him as they walk to the house.

Stiles shakes his head with a frown. "I was afraid of that."

Stiles knocks on the door.

The door immediately opens to the kind face of the ancient. He smiles broadly and steps forward and embraces Stiles in a bear hug.

Peter's jealous and doesn't like anyone touching his mate like that, but he doesn't want to upset Stiles by attacking the man so he pushes between them and separates the man from his mate. He snorts in contempt for the man as he glares at the shocked face of the Ancient.

The Ancient steps back and looks at the beast. "Stiles? You have a wildling familiar. I'm impressed! _**And is that a feral Alpha werewolf?"**_

Stiles frowns and says, "long story short. This is my mate, a feral werewolf that came back from the dead... to be with me. I made a deal with Death to help him. Can we come in and talk?"

The Ancient steps back and ushers them in and closes the door behind them...

**11 pm**

Two pots of coffee later and one hell of a recounting of adventures of Stiles' adventures since he left on his first job and the Ancient scratches his head. "Damn! That's one hell of a tale. Familiars, werewolves, the Alpha Pack, feral werewolves... Jeez! And people wonder why I live out in the middle of nowhere, avoiding everyone."

Stiles shakes his head as he frowns. "I'm sorry. I didn't think about the possibility of my problems following me here. I don't want to put you in danger or disrupt your life. I... I didn't know what to do or where to go. I just knew I need to find some isolated place where Peter can't hurt anyone or scare the bejeezus out of anyone. I'll leave. I'm sorry to have disturbed you." He stands to leave. 

The Ancient stands as well, with his hands up to signal for Stiles to stop. "Now hold on kid. I'm not tossing you out in the cold or on your rear. I wouldn't do that to anyone, especially not someone that I've taken a likin' to like I have to you. You're like my favorite nephew. We'll figure this out. I'll..." He looks around and his eyes land on a ceramic jar of tea leaves. He smiles as he walks over and picks up the jar. He studies it as he says, "I'll make some of my special tea for seeing different possible futures and sleep on it. Take that thing and go get some sleep."

Stiles gets up and goes to his room. He takes his shoes off and gets on the bed. Peter tries to get on the bed and Stiles starts loudly telling him to get off. He looks at his left hand and then at Zerk. He smirks and then focuses on the ash design on his wrist. It spreads out in a circle and forces Peter off the bed.

Peter growls and paces back and forth. He pushes on the barrier and snarls. He looks at the circle and then at Stiles. He realizes that the ash is keeping him off the bed.

Stiles flashes white eyes at him and says, "lay down. You sleep on the floor. Dogs and wolves sleep on the floor. Only people and familiars sleep on the bed. If you want in my bed, you need to be human."

Peter lies down and Stiles pulls the ash back because he can't keep up the barrier while he's asleep.

Zerk climbs up on the bed, proudly puts his ass up to show that he's better than the monstrous mutt, and then curls up on Stiles' pillow and goes to sleep.

Stiles lies down and is quickly asleep. 

Peter sneaks over, wraps his jaw around the sleeping cat, pulls it off the bed and onto the floor where he puts his big paw over him, holding him to the ground, and goes to sleep.

The cat mutters, smiles at the jealous wolf, and goes to sleep. _It's not worth the fight and he doesn't want to wake up Stiles with their fighting._

The Ancient makes some of his special tea. He flavors it with lots of honey and peppermint. That stuff tastes like shit without something to sweeten it up. He drinks his tea and goes to bed.

**8 am  
** **May 2nd, 2011**

Stiles wakes up to find a very annoyed looking cat lying under the large paws of the beastly werewolf. He's growling in annoyance with his ears tucked back. He hides his smile of amusement and says, "Peter! Get off of Zerk. He's not a cat and he will kick your ass if you push him too far. It would hurt my feelings to see you get hurt. Could you not act jealous over my familiar? He protects me. He's not trying to court me."

Zerk shifts to shadow and slides over to Stiles where he assumes his true form of a shadowy reptilian-humanoid-ish beast with wings. He spreads his wings and glares his glowing reddish eyes at the brute. "Think of me more as Stiles' pet. I serve him. It has nothing to do with courtship."

Peter nervously looks at the dark shadowy beast, gulps, and nods his head. He won't squash the thing again. He feels lucky that the thing didn't attack him. Now that he thinks about it, that beast probably didn't fight back because he didn't want to wake Stiles. If he could smile, he would smile to himself. He can put it in its place as long as Stiles is near and not looking in his direction. _He doesn't want to get caught acting like Tom whomping on Jerry when Spike the bulldog is around._

Zerk switches back to his cat form and hops on Stiles' shoulder as Stiles opens the bedroom door to get some of the heavenly smelling coffee in the kitchen.

The Ancient is drinking his coffee and flipping pancakes in an old frying pancake with one hand, _like a professional chief._ He looks over his shoulder at Stiles as Stiles sits at the table and blearily rubs his eyes.

Stiles looks up at him. "Please tell me you came up with an idea about Peter."

The Ancient smiles as he slides the pancake onto a heaping plate of pancakes and walks it over to the table. "I did. There are several old abandoned farmhouses in the area that are in the middle of nowhere. You need a home base that's near enough to me that I can keep an eye on the place when you are out on a job and yet far enough away that I stay in obscurity. You can rebuild the farmhouse as you talk to that..." He points to Peter stretched out at Stiles' feet. "...and try to get his humanity closer to the surface. I also see that your werewolf friends will show up and help you with the reconstruction. There are coven members that work at the bank that can help you get a good price on any of these houses. I figure we would hike out to them today and you can decide on one of them."

Stiles smiles. "A place of my own that's close enough to where we can be viable allies. I like it."

**4 pm**

Stiles picks a nice farmhouse and goes to the bank to buy it.

Stiles leaves Peter with the Ancient with strict orders to remain in the cabin until he returns. He then goes to the bank to talk to the bank manager to buy the house. 

The Bank manager, Thomas, informs him that no one owns that house and it's been abandoned since the old woman died there in the 1890s. He can have it for the cost of the back taxes and bank fees. That's roughly fifteen thousand dollars. He figures Shade doesn't have a lot of money so he makes him a deal. There is a section of woods about fifty miles southwest of the town that anyone walking through there after dark dies. Violently. The bodies are half-eaten when they are discovered. They always find the body ripped to shreds and the heart missing. If Stiles rids the woods of whatever is killing people, he can have the house, in exchange. No money involved.

Stiles quickly agrees. He heads to the library and researches all the old local myths and legends to see if he can figure out what it is. After two hours of research, he finds a small local legend that in the 1700s a wood nymph married the local doctor. The local doctor turns out, only married her so that he could study her. She had a baby with the man and then he killed her for study. He did experiments on the child until she grew old enough to take offense and kill him. She decided that humans are evil and need to die. She's ashamed of her appearance, so only comes out at night.

Stiles shifts into the shadow realm and checks out those woods. He spots the female running through the woods, looking for victims. From a distance, she looks like any young girl that might get lost in these woods. It's not until you get close and see her black eyes, fangs, and claws that you know. Her old style of dress might be a clue that something is off with her as well.

Stiles gets a little closer and the girl jumps and turns around. She senses he's near, but she can't see him or smell him. He back away and then follows her to her lair. A cave. Typical. No fire. No running water. It's dark as night in the cave. Good thing that in the shadow realm everything is as bright as twilight to him.

Stiles and Zerk go back to the Ancient's house. "Ancient? Do you have any books on wood nymphs? Or half-human wood nymphs? I assume human DNA would limit their abilities."


	2. The Wood Nymph

**May 3rd, 2011**

****

Stiles falls asleep sometime during the early morning, at the table, while he pores over old books.

**8 am**

The Ancient awakens and walks into the kitchen and finds Stiles sleeping on a pile of books on the table, He sets a hot cup of coffee in front of the sleeping young man.

Stiles starts awake. He sits up, grabs the cup of coffee with a smile, and sips it as he eyes the Ancient sitting down across from him. 

The Ancient asks, "find anything useful in all of that?"

Stiles looks a little disappointed. "Maybe. Wood Nymphs are weak against fire and bound to a tree. That tree normally has an image of a face on it, somewhere, that we magick users can see. _She's half-human and doesn't live in a tree._ She lives in a cave. Peter doesn't like fire and I don't think she's weak against it since she had a small cooking fire in her cave. I did find that mistletoe is poisonous to everyone if ingested and limits the magick user's ability to... not really glamour... but more like compel... or seduce... or hypnotize their victims. I learned the ingredients for a binding spell that will bind her soul to her body so that she can't haunt the woods after I kill her, as long as I destroy her body afterward."

The Ancient inquires, "so you are going to poison her with mistletoe and then fight her. Once you kill her, you plan on maybe burning the body."

Stiles nods. "I'll travel to her cave through the shadow realm, with Peter and Zerk. I'll put mistletoe in her food and then wait for her to eat it. Then go out into the woods and draw her out of the cave. I'll get her to come to me, once she's close enough, I'll try to kill her with my iron knife. Then I'll burn the body. That's if everything goes according to plan."

The Ancient asks, "and if it doesn't? What's your back-up plan? Do you have a back-up plan?"

Stiles looks over at Peter. "She's a seductress and he's my mate."

The Ancient smiles. "Yeah. That spells out instant death for her. I heard about the mess Peter made of Deucalion when he tore the Alpha of Alphas apart."

Stiles looks at him with surprise. "How did you hear that?"

The Ancient shrugs. "You killed the Alpha pack in front of a coven. They've already spread the story of how you killed the Alpha Pack with the aid of your familiar, your feral werewolf mate, and a couple of werewolves that are your friends."

Stiles claps his hand over his mouth and sighs. _That means he really doesn't have much time before either Chris Argent or Derek comes looking for Peter._ He's not sure how either would react to Peter sane, but insane he's sure they would want Peter dead. Again. _He needs to use that potion to bring Peter back to him._ He pulls out the potion and looks at it. "Ancient? Can you tell me if this potion will do what Death says it will?"

The Ancient looks at it. "I believe I can. I can take a very small sample of it and analyze to figure out what the ingredients are and that should tell me what it does. What did he say it does?"

Stiles sets it down on the table. "He says that on the full moon that I have to give this to Peter and make him drink it. It will force him into human form for three hours. I have to then get him to mate with me and claim me as his mate. When he does that it will set me as his anchor and between that, pack bonds, and the mating bite he will regain his humanity and sanity."

The Ancient sits back. "I believe that Peter already has you as his anchor and that's how he found his way to you. Having a mating bond with you as well as a pack bond with you should provide enough stability for the rest." He walks over and gets a small dropper and a glass vial. He walks back to the table and takes a very small sample and puts it in the vial. He studies it under a microscope and with a crystal and a few other tools that Stiles doesn't recognize. The liquid is silver in color with swirls of blue that move and pulse in it. "Moonflower, crowfoot, lemon balm, vervain, yarrow, and ... a shadowy plant. I've never seen it before."

Zerk purrs, "it probably only grows in either the shadow plane or the Land of the Dead. He would use something that only he knows about and can grow or produce."

Stiles nods. "Makes sense."

The Ancient says, "I would say this potion does what he says, but I don't know about that last ingredient. If this doesn't give you the desired result that he promised you, then any deal he made with you is null and void. He wouldn't want that. Now. What are you going to do about the Nymph?"

Stiles looks at the time. "She comes out after dark. That gives me most of the day to find the reagents I need and brew my potion as well as prepare the mistletoe poison. I better get a move on."

**10 am**

Stiles brews the potion and then adds mistletoe to it. He hands it to the Ancient to ensure that the mistletoe didn't alter the potion.

The Ancient shakes his head. "The mistletoe canceled out the potion. It's still a viable poison but it won't bind her soul to her body."

Stiles drops his head as he says, "Damn! Well. Let's try adding the mistletoe into the potion as one of the ingredients instead of as a separate poison."

He brews another potion and hands it to the Ancient to test.

The Ancient shakes his head. "It's not a poison now and it's too weak to bind her spirit."

Stiles frowns. "Damn! Okay. I make a new potion and then I make a separate poison of mistletoe."

**noon**

Stiles finishes the potion and then makes a mistletoe poison. 

The Ancient nods. "Both are strong enough to do what you want."

Stiles looks at them. "I don't want to take the chance of mixing them in the same bowl and them negating each other." He sighs. "Maybe I can put one in her food and one in her drink or if I'm lucky she will eat two bowls and I can sneak one into each portion."

**sunset**   
**8:40 pm**

Stiles picks up both vials. He calls Peter to his side and Zerk climbs on his shoulder in his preferred location and position.

They walk out the door and Stiles opens a door into the shadow realm. He instantaneously brings them to her cave.

She is walking around outside her cave to ensure no one is around before she starts a cooking fire inside.

Peter doesn't like the fire and stays back. 

Stiles pets his head and tells him to stay there. He then walks up to the pot and pours the potion into her pot and then puts the poison into her bucket of water. He then walks back to Peter and rests his hand on the big beast's shoulder as they watch her dip her cup into the bucket for her water to drink and then eat a couple of bowls of the boiled meat.

The Wood Nymph doesn't realize that she lost her glamour of a young lady that could be considered pretty. Now she looks almost demonic. She then leaves the cave to hunt humans that strayed into her territory. 

Stiles smiles that she keeps a hand on her tummy, indicating that it's not feeling well.

Stiles goes to the side of a bluff, up-wind from her. He steps into the real world and gets Peter to lay down under the lip of the stone wall so that he's out of the wind so she can't smell him. He rings the clearing with sea salt and rowan ash, except for a small gap in the direction that it, _or she_ , will be coming from. He then steps to the middle of the clearing with a small shovel and a small burlap sack. He squats down and begins to dig up some truffles as his ruse for being here.

The Dryad slowly sneaks up on him and steps on a twig about 50 feet from him. She acts like she's an innocent teenager and that she's lost in the woods. She turns on the waterworks as she laments that she doesn't know how to find her way home and begs him to help her.

Stiles looks at her with suspicion. He waits until she's ten to fifteen feet from him and then draws his knife. He tosses a handful of Rowan ash and sea salt mix over her head. It lands in a line that completes the circle that creates a barrier to keep her from leaving the clearing.

She screams in anger as she realizes that she can't flee. She turns back to him and roars in anger.

He draws his dagger and says in Latin, "you won't be killing any more humans."

She snarls and then turns on the tears once more, "I never wanted to be this way. He made me be like this. He mixed human in my DNA when he impregnated my mother, and now, I'm not even a full dryad. The wood denies me entry. Even my mother's race denies my existence. I'm an outcast. I do what I must to survive. It's not my fault!" She steps toward him with menace and hatred and anger.

Peter sees her as a threat to his mate and the smell of her emotions tells him that she wants to hurt what is his. He rises and slinks up to Stiles' side. He snarls as his fur rises in anger and warning.

Zerk takes on his true shadowy form. All she can discern is the glowing eyes, a glimpse of wings, and a reptilian tail.

She takes a step back in fear, but then she realizes they are here to kill her. Finally. She can die. She hates her existence. She has to make them kill her. She sees those monsters are protecting the human. She extends her claws and fangs as her tail whips back and forth in agitation. She then runs at the human as if to attack him.

Peter springs at her with his own claws and fangs aiming for her tender throat and chest.

Stiles sees that the Dryad doesn't attempt to protect herself. She steps into peter's attack and is dead before she hits the ground. He pushes Peter off the body and tells him to stand back. He digs a small shallow pit for her body. He snaps a picture of the body and then calls up a flame in his hand.

He burns the body and then pours a bag of salt over the body to ensure her spirit moves on to the other side. He calls Thomas and tells him the Wood Nymph or Dryad is dead and he sends the man the picture of the dead body and then sends him a picture of him burning the body.

The man says, "very good. I will finalize the sale of the Homestead to you in the morning. Come by at about eleven to pick up the Deed."

Stiles agrees and hangs up.

Stiles brings Zerk and Peter to the stream so that Peter can clean up and play in the stream. 

Peter loves playing in the water, trying to catch a fish.

Zerk catches one easily with his tail and then lies down next to Stiles and eats the thing.

Stiles watches Peter try to catch one for nearly an hour. He then uses a small spell to stun a big fish so that Peter can catch it.

Peter brings him the fish and drops it at his feet with a proud look on his face.

Stiles takes the fish and thanks him for the gift. He says he can't wait to get back and cook it so they can eat because he's a little hungry. They walk back to the Ancient's cabin. Stile hands the fish to the man to cook while he takes a shower.

**After dinner**

The Ancient pulls out his box set of The Incredible Hulk with Bill Bixby. 

Stiles laughs as he leans back, "is that Lou Ferrigno? The Bodybuilder? I didn't know he was also an actor."

The Ancient smiles and turns up the volume.

They are watching the episode with the horse whisperer. A Native American elder uses herbs to calm David Banner's anger side. It's something he uses on wild horses when both the Ancient and Stiles lean forward. "What about that? Do you think herbal remedies like that could help Peter?"

The Ancient nods. "Yeah. Natives use things like that to help tame wild horses or feral animals."

Stiles opens his backpack and pulls out a crystal. "If you have a map of the local area I can scry for anyone around here that has the recipe for that here."

The Ancient pauses the show and goes to his desk. He roots around in it and pulls out an old map.

Stiles takes it, concentrates on the recipe for an herbal remedy to tame ferals. He then scrys and finds a horse farm on the reservation. "Got it. I can go tomorrow at sunset and talk with whoever has the recipe."

The Ancient says, "you want to show them that you are strong and that you respect them and trust them."

Stiles nods and looks at Zerk. "Can you take on the form of a horse?"

Zerk nods. "More or less."

Stiles smiles. "Sunset tomorrow. I'll make a deal with them tomorrow."

They go back to watching the show. They watch most of that season and then Stiles goes to bed.

Peter tries to get on the bed but Stiles stops him with the ash again. He grumps but lies down next to the bed. He leaves the cat alone this time.


	3. Herbs, Horses, and Houses

**May 4th, 2011  
** **10 am**

Stiles heads back into town and gets all the building permits he needs to rebuild his house. He also gets a port-a-potty and arranges to set up near the house with weekly service until he finishes rebuilding his home. He texts Sawyer and asks if he knows enough construction to help him with the construction. 

He goes to Big Lots and gets several pairs of work gloves.

He hits the thrift store and gets some work pants and boots.

He then goes to the store and gets toilet paper and hygiene products.

He goes to his land and supervises the placement of the port-a-potty as well as a dumpster for breaking down the house. He goes through the house and finds a few pieces of furniture and pictures and a lot of garbage. He starts tossing all the trash and rubbish in the place. He then sweeps it out and gets rid of all the old broken glass windows.

His Farmer's Almanac says that sunset is at 8:41. At 8:30, he gets Zerk to take on the form of a black horse. Only. It's not a horse.

He should have known that a shadow creature would not become a mere horse. No. He turned into a fierce and magnificent Night Mare with glowing ruby red eyes.

Stiles climbs on the Mare's back, and they enter into the eternal twilight world of the Shadow Realm. He then watches for when sunset hits the field next to the wizened elder woman, on the reservation, with the recipe he needs.

**8:40 pm  
** **Spirit Lake Sioux Reservation**

Stiles and his guardians step into the real world. They survey the area from the top of a slight noll at the edge of the field.

Zerk tends to be a little over-dramatic. He does the _'High Ho Silver'_ pose of the horse standing on two legs as he paws at the air and then trots towards the gathered natives on the far side of the field with Peter trotting along next to them.

Stiles doesn't want to take the time to trot across the entire field _**an** **d**_ show off a little in the process. He uses the Shadow Realm to jump them three-fourths of the way across the field. The natives gasp and step back as they watch the group approach them.

Stiles pulls back on Zerk's mane to stop him about ten to fifteen feet from the natives. He dismounts from Zerk with an easy hop and lands on his feet. He looks at them and focuses his eyes on the elderly woman. "I'm looky for your herbs woman to assist me with a matter."

Zerk shifts from Night Mare to Black Panther and Peter ambles to Stiles' side, leaning against him. 

Stiles steps up to the woman and holds his hand out. "I'm known as Shade."

Zerk walks up behind Stiles and leaps into the air, at _ **Stiles'** _back. 

Before one of the natives can warn Stiles, who they believe might be in danger from what they believe is a demon, Zerk shifts, mid-leap, back into his black house cat form and wraps himself around the back of Stiles' neck and purrs loudly as Stiles scratches at his ear.

Stiles turns to the astonished native that was going to warn him. "My familiar would never hurt me. He does like to show off though." He looks down at the purring cat. "Don't you, Zerkizok?"

Zerk looks up at him with a happy cat smile.

The natives look at each other as several ask, "familiar? That changes form so easily?"

Peter growls at one of the native men that get too close to Stiles.

Stiles grabs Peter's shoulder and says, "Peter! Settle down." He looks at the older woman. "I understand that you know an herbal remedy that you use to tame wild horses. I was hoping that such a remedy could help me tame my feral mate here. Peter. He was separated from me for several months before he found me again. He went feral from the separation. I need to help him find himself so that he's not a threat to himself or anyone else. Do you have such a remedy? I would like to speak with you about it. I would be grateful if you could help me with this matter."

She looks over the feral Peter standing at Stiles' side. "Yes. I can see that you wouldn't want him to be a danger to anyone. I do have an herbal remedy for calming wild horses. I've never tried using it on feral werewolves though." She mulls it over for a few moments. "Yes. This would be a good experiment to learn if my remedy _**can**_ help ferals." She looks at Stiles. "I will provide you with the remedy for him to drink every night, _**but**_ I want to examine him every morning."

She leads Stiles to a nearby farmhouse and they sit on the front porch to discuss the particulars. The old woman eyes Peter cautiously as they get comfortable.

Stiles persuades Peter to lie down at his feet so that the old woman can examine him and take a baseline picture of him. They then exchange phone numbers and Stiles gives her directions to his new house. She will come to see them every day around ten or eleven to see how it affects Peter.

This gives Stiles the idea of taking a picture of Peter every night before he drinks the potion and every morning after they wake up. He can study the effects this way.

The woman leads the way inside. She gets a little miffed that Peter stays next to Stiles. She would have rather had the big brute stay out of her house.

Stiles sits at the table and talks with her about herbs and magick and what he knows of his mate and werewolves. They then discuss ferals in general and then ferals that are mated.

She then pours up the potion into an old bottle and hands it to Stiles. "Let this cool for an hour or so. Give it to him before bed. I will meet you at your house at ten tomorrow. I will bring three of my tribe that are skilled carpenters to help you with the rebuilding of your home."

Stiles smiles at her, bows his head in respect, and then thanks her profusely.

He then leaves the house, followed closely by Peter.

Once they are about ten to fifteen feet away, Zerk assumes the form of a Night Mare once more. Stiles grips his mane and pulls himself up in one smooth motion. The three of them take off at a trot and Stiles takes them into the Shadow Realm. They then use a doorway to travel to his new home. Stiles dismounts and they step out of the Shadow Realm and walk about fifty feet behind his house. He goes to the stream and takes a bath. He makes Peter take one as well.

He then goes to his tent and sets up a small fire pit in the front hall area of his camouflaged tent that includes a camouflaged covered sitting area.

He always uses invisible fire to avoid detection. By now the potion is cooled enough for Peter to drink.

Stiles strips down to his boxers and climbs into his bed.

Peter starts to get in his bed but Stiles holds up his hand and Peter mews as he dejectedly sits down.

Stiles takes his picture and then holds up the potion. "Peter. If you want to sleep in my bed with me, you have to drink this potion first. Can you do that? Can you drink this so you can sleep next to me?

Peter hops up happily and wags his tail. He bounces a little in his excitement. He's not sure what Stiles said but he knows if he drinks that he can be close to Stiles tonight. He wants that and he doesn't care what he has to do to get that.

Stiles opens the bottle and then pours it into Peter's snout.

Peter drinks it and then he shudders at the taste. He doesn't care how bad it tastes as long as he gets in that bed.

Stiles climbs in bed and gets under the covers. He lets peter climb on top of the covers and curls up around Stiles, spooning him. Stiles gets comfortable and sighs. Peter is so damn warm. He won't need thermal blankets to keep warm.

Zerk takes his usual position on Stiles' pillow, pushing between Peter's head and Stiles until he's comfortable.

**May 5th, 2011  
** **8 am**

Stiles gets up and measures the window in the front door. He then researches designs he could use for a stained glass picture window. He decides on the tree of life with shadowy colors to suit his talent and indicate magic.

****

He goes to the glassmaker and begs for any old scraps of colored glass that they can't use or don't want. He goes home and works on it until the natives arrive at ten-thirty. Yeah, yeah. Punctuality isn't their strong suit, _**especially** _when none of them wear a watch. By the time they arrive, he's finished the window for the front door.

The elder woman, Magda, examines Peter. She hoots when she sees that a couple of his burned, bald spots are now growing hair and don't look as burnt. The potion is working.

Stiles and the carpenters discuss the materials they need for the house. He climbs in their pickup truck and goes to the lumber mill with them to get the wood.

Stiles smiles when he discovers that the owner of the yard is part of the local coven and is grateful for Stiles removing the demented dryad. The man lets them have all the imperfect wood, free of charge. He leads them to that corner of the yard and the native carpenters happily smile. It's more than enough wood. The only problem with it is some have knots or rough patches and a few have small dips or wholes from where squirrels or woodpeckers had been at the trees before they got processed into lumber.

The natives rub the back of their neck and look at all the wood and then at the back of the truck and sigh. They really don't want to have to load it all up by themselves.

Stiles holds his hand up to stop them. He then steps forward and holds his hand out to the wood. He concentrates and the natives jump back in surprise as the wood flies into the air and then neatly stacks itself in the truck. Stiles finishes and looks at them.

He shrugs and climbs into the truck.

Three of the natives climb onto the wood and the other jumps into the front seat.


	4. Werewolves

**May 9th, 2011  
** **noon**

The natives always leave by eleven. They help him get ready for his day of work and give him pointers on how to do it or they help him fix anything he did wrong the day before. 

Stiles is upstairs getting ready to rip out the stairs to put in new ones when Peter sits up and growls. Zerk hops on his shoulder as he stops working and heads outside to see who his visitors are.

He steps outside and finds Sawyer and his pack parking an old truck under the trees at the edge of the drive. That's about a hundred yards away. Stiles smiles. He likes Sawyer.

Sawyer gets out of the truck and walks up to the house with his pack close behind him. "I see your house needs a little work. Me, and the boys, happen to work construction in our off time. We thought we would help you rebuild your home as a thank you for saving our hides."

Stiles extends his hand to them as he says, "I would appreciate that. I need all the help with this place I can get."

Sawyer sees Peter and sees the improvement. "he looks a lot better."

Stiles shrugs. " SOme natives from the reservation are trying out their herbal potion for wild horses and ferals on Peter."

Lenny asks, "how do you get him to drink it? I'm sure it tastes nasty. Natives like their potions to taste nasty because they believe that if it's good for you it has to taste nasty."

Stiles gives him an evil smile. "If Peter wants to sleep on my bed and not the floor, he has to drink his medicine."

Robert nods. "Yep. That would do it."


End file.
